Stories: That Good Night
NOTICE: THIS CONTAINS SOME THEMES GEARED TOWARDS AN OLDER AUDIENCE. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OF 13 YEARS OF AGE OR LESS Characters Part I - Damien's World *Shiron *Meowth *Damien (debut) Part II - Rage Into The Dying Of The Light *Creeper *Lillie *Many members of The Locked Room Gang (dream) *'Her' (dream) Story Part I - Damien's World Meowth and Shiron were surprised, to say the least. Before them was a purple triangle with eyes, and it was looking at them. “Welcome!” It said, despite its lack of a visible mouth. “Firstly, I am not a purple triangle with eyes and I’m not an it. I’m Damien. Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand, which only had three, pointed fingers. Meowth didn't return the gesture. “Tough crowd.” It muttered, “Anyway, you’re dead.” Shiron and Meowth jumped back. “Excuse me, what?!” Meowth exclaimed, thanking it’s newfound ability to speak English. “Dead. D-E-A-D. This is the Underworld, or as I like to call it…” Damien snapped his fingers and the black landscape around them shifted into a city full of bright lights. “'NEW YORK CITY!'” Meowth was more confused than impressed while Shiron was licking itself and not noticing the sudden change around it. “No? Wow you guys are dull.” He snapped his fingers, returning the area to pitch black. “Now listen up. I hate people who cheat death, and you’re one of them, so you’re lucky you have no control over it. Anyway, Necromites, little things that change your atomic makeup in order to turn you into a robot, have entered you. And ever since your death episode, they’ve been remodelling you into…..KILLER ROBOTS!” Meowth’s eyes widened. “So we have a choice between dying or coming back as a lifeless machine?!” “Of course not.” Meowth breathed a sign of relief. “You DON’T have a choice. You are already a Killer Robot.” Damien whistled, and a portal of some kind opened, showing a robotic version of Meowth, with Wolvervine-like claws, and the word SCRATCH branded on the front. Meowth tried to run away, but spikes of darkness rose up from the ground and shot through his chest. Damien’s eyes were glowing purple. “I hate people who try to escape death EVEN MORE.” Meowth’s body disappeared in a puff of smoke. “As for you…” He turned to Shiron, who was frozen in place by fear. “I think I’ll let you hang out here until the conversion is done. You’re cute.” Shiron didn't move. “Oh well, at least I tried.” A clock appeared and Damien turned its hands forward, making it ring like an alarm clock despite being analogue. “Time’s up.” Shiron disappeared in a puff of smoke too. Part II - Rage Into The Dying Of The Light Creeper stared at Lillie. She was unconscious - she had been for the past few weeks - and there was nothing he could do but look at her. He had abandoned his friend in the heat of a battle for this, and for what? He has even left Her. She was his whole world, the one who made him stay with the Gang, the one who saved him from being a robotic creature forever. And he had just left. The nightmares came weekly, then every night, then every time Creeper closed his eyes. It was either Lillie’s death, Her death, or something even worse. They increased in pain each time, and tore him apart inside. He didn't know if he could take another one. He didn't know if he could take another second. He just wanted to close his eyes and forget. Forget the rooms. Forget his guilt. Forget Her. It was so easy. All he had to do was close his eyes… And the Nightmares came. Creeper stood in a field. The grass was red. The sky was red. His hands were red. Bodies surrounded him, Jelo, Lillie, Richard, everyone he knew was dead. You did this. Creeper turned around to see Her, looking at him with more disgust than imaginable. You abandoned them, and look at what that did. Creeper couldn't bear to look around again. Finish this. Something had appeared in front of Her. A gun. Creeper knew what she wanted him to do. He picked it up and put it against his head. It was finally over. Bang. ---- The two halves of the gun fell the floor, and Creeper looked up to see Lillie - gun in hand, tears in eyes. “Never talk to me again.” She walked out of the room without another word. Creeper lay down and closed his eyes again. Nothing came. He was still alive on the outside, but on the inside he was in pieces. Trivia *This is named after the poem, Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night. *Creeper has permanently left 's roster. He may, however, feature in more things like this. *'Her' is an already existing IaLR character, whose name is withheld. You can speculate in the comments. *Creeper wrote the second half because of his contsant sucidal thoughts and nobody to tell. He tried expressing it in writing, but it came out as edgy trash. Sorry. Category:Dark Stories